Revenge
by M.Gonzalez
Summary: Ron cheats on Hermione who will she turn to when she wants Revenge...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What happens two of the most unlikely people join forces for revenge? What happens when Ron breaks Hermione's heart? What will happen when Pansy makes a fool out Draco? DMHG

Chapter One: How could you?

Hermione and Draco were making rounds as heads one late night. They had in the past five months come to a truce. They were to be civil to each other since they were have to spend the rest of the year together, being they were Head Boy and Head Girl and to share a common room. They had come to subtle friendship. She enjoyed having intelligent conversations with him. He made her laugh and truly smile. They kept their friendship exclusive, they had images to uphold. To everyone else they still hated each other. They would occasionally fight and throw hexes at each other. All the while trying not to laugh. They would always try and make it more dramatic. What no one knew was he was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Of course Dumbledore knew as did Hermione. The less people who knew about his role in the Order, the safer they would all be. That's where they had called a truce and where their friendship had started.

He had even met her sister, Marianna, who not even Ron and Harry knew of. Her sister was adopted. She was of a pureblood family that lived in the states before they were brutally murdered. Her sister attended Salem's Academy for Talented Witches and Wizards. She would always bug Hermione about Draco. "Why don't you two just hook up? You're so perfect for each other. You two keep each other balanced." She would say as if it were nothing. "And plus he is wicked cute…and he's probably a good what's the word you Brits use ah yes good shag…" Hermione had almost had a heart attack. Her sister never did keep things to herself. She would always speak her mind but when she had said Hermione could not help but wonder. But no she couldn't she was with Ron.

Hermione had been dating Ron for a year now. They were supposed to celebrate their one year anniversary today. But they decided to wait till the Hogsmade trip on Friday. When Ron asked her to be his girlfriend, Hermione was so happy. She thought that he would never ask her. Recently though he had been distant. He would spend less time with and would always make excuses about having to be somewhere. She didn't really think much of it. She would reason that it was the work load that was getting to him.

"So tell me Hermione is that Weasel fulfilling his job in the sac?" Draco asked

Hermione scoffed at the question that Draco had asked her, "What Ron or I do is none of your business. But I could I ask the same for you.

"Is Pansy fulfilling her job in the sex department?" Hermione replied with a smirk that riled Draco's.

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out my dear lady."

"What ever…So I take it that she has you on lockdown…?"

"What are you hinting at?" Draco asked not liking where the conversation was going, 'Damn she is too observant for her own good'

"Honestly, She has you wrapped around her finger…Draco its quite obvious…you really must be daft not to notice anything at all." Hermione shook her and rolled her eyes.

"Did you hear that?" Draco asked before she could start all over again.

"Draco Malfoy, are you trying to change the subject because if you are then I will tell you, it is not going to work…"

"No really. I'm being serious. It sounds like we can deduct house points and assign detention…Merlin this is my favorite part of patrolling."

Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered something about boys and immaturity, "I'll go check the room of requirement." Hermione told Draco who nodded in response and leaned back onto the wall. Hermione made the door appear she opened it slowly but could not see a thing but due the noises and voices knew that two students were going to be caught in some promising positions, "Lumos Maximus", and what Hermione saw tore her apart. It was her boyfriend of a year shagging the slut of Pansy Parkinson. She just froze recording the scene that was being played out before her. She wanted to break down and cry. But all she could do was turn around and run out. Hermione ran past Draco sobbing uncontrollably.

"Mya!" Draco called out to Hermione. He went into the room t see what had disturbed Hermione so much.

"What in the bloody hell is this?" Draco yelled causing Ron told push Pansy off the bed.

"Drakie poo" Pansy squealed as she tried to cover herself.

"Shut the fuck up Parkinson! And you!" He said pointing his wand at Ron, "You fucking bastard. You're scum and now you're gonna pay! But first I'm taking you to Snape." He snarled at the two. Ron and Pansy tried to grab some type of clothing but were stopped by Draco, "Oh no you don't you are going just like that." He spat and led them to Snape's office. Once he got his head of house he left the two and went in search for Hermione.

After leaving them she ran to the lake and cried her eyes out. She couldn't believe that Ron had cheated on her especially with that bint of Parkinson. She trusted him and he ruined everything. Never in her wildest dreams did ever think that he would cheat on her. He told he loved her but it was all a lie. Again she started to sob uncontrollably. She was hurt. She gave her heart blindly and she was betrayed. He had deceived her making her think that he loved her. No! She was no longer going to cry over him. Never again will she believe him. He was just another prick who thought that he could play games with her. She wouldn't have it. She would not be humiliated that way; he was going to pay and he was going to get a taste of his own medicine. But how was she going to get revenge. She thought of cursing him senseless but he would recover from that with simple healing charms. She wasn't going to kill him. Maybe she could castrate him but that would mean touching him and was the last thing that she wanted to do.

Lost in her thoughts of revenge she did not notice that Draco had sat next to her. She did not notice the fire in his eyes. She was too wrapped up in her thinking that she didn't hear him ask her a question. So he shook her gently bringing her out of her thoughts. Only then did she respond.

"What do you want Malfoy? I am not in the mood to hear you gloat about what has just happened. So if you could please kindly leave me alone." Hermione said dully trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Back to Malfoy are we?"

"Sorry…it's just…that..."

"No it's okay….I want to make a deal with you. I am here to enlist your help with some revenge." He stated matter-of-factly. Hearing the word revenge Hermione turned to face him. Now she saw that fire burned in his grey eyes.

"Why?"

"Because we both were made fools of and revenge is the remedy."

"What kind of revenge were you thinking of?" she asked after all she was curious about what he had to say.

"This" He captured her face in his hands and kissed Hermione.

At first Hermione tried to push him away but quickly melted into his kiss. The kiss was nothing compared to Ron's. Ron's were messy and clumsy. It was different she just couldn't explain but all she knew was that she liked it. But of course her logical side kicked. 'You can't like this. Did you forget who this is? Draco Ferret Malfoy! The boy who has called you Mudblood numerous times!', 'Yea but you're friends now! And plus he's cute.' But all logic was pushed away. The kiss deepened as did the desire that the two felt. Draco pulled away and Hermione felt a little disappointed, she didn't want the kiss to end.

"So what do you say?" Draco asked

"I think that your idea of revenge is the smartest thing you have ever come up with." She shyly whispered.

Draco chuckled and pulled Hermione into an embrace. They stared out at the lake both lost in their thoughts. Neither said a word. The silence was comforting to them both.

"But there is this one thing that I want to do." She spoke up smiling

"And what would that be?" Draco asked intrigued

"That, you will have to wait until tomorrow morning. I'm tired…I'm heading back would you care to accompany me?" Draco simply nodded and the two friends made their way to the Head's dormitory.

Hoped you liked it so far I know its short but I promise they will be much longer than this one and there will more of Hermione's sister.


	2. AN

Author's Note

Hello to those who are still watching this story. First I want to say thank you. I ha several chapters written but my lap top had crashed and I lost almost all my files including the chapters to Revenge. I do plan on writing them again so no worries there. I am in the midst of dong chapter two. The update will happen but just give me some time because I am at the moment juggling two jobs. Again thank you for sticking with this story.


End file.
